Six cups of coffee and a strong jaw line
by Girafe13
Summary: When Edmund almost finished his day at the little coffee shop he works at, he should be mad at the last costumer to enter, right? Because this one has a smile and those black, hypnotizing eyes... Casmund, small coffee shop AU for the Holidays!


**Happy Holidays!**

**Beware, a lot of coffee shop AUs are getting written as we speak. Stay tuned!**

* * *

That guy is literally the most hardcore hipster Edmund have seen all week. And he's working in a _trendy_ coffee shop, for God's sake.

The warm coffee shop is empty by this time of the day, and Edmund was just about to call it a day, but the little '_ding_!' from the door made him turn around to give the unwanted costumer his best bitchface, but then _holy shit_.

The guy is tall, about his age, maybe a little bit older. He has brown messy hair because of the wind outside, and the rain (it's not quite Christmas yet, and it's raining, for a change). Edmund realizes, with a strong blush, that even with his big glasses and his stupid purple cardigan under his grey coat, the stranger is quite handsome.

'_Strong jaw line, that's all_,' he thinks, closing his mouth and removing his hand from his black hair. He smiles at the guy, but then he looks directly at his eyes.

And then, _holy shit._ Again.

His eyes are like two black holes, sucking his soul in, capturing all at once, and when he returns his smile, Edmund grabs the counter thighter, because he doesn't think he can handle it.

'_What the fuck is this evil handsome son of a bitch' _he thinks, suddenly sweating.

'Hi, welcome to the Dawn Treader, what can I serve you today? ' he says like an robot.

'Uhm, I'll just have six of your special of the day… Edmund.'

Ed suddenly shoots him a wierd look.

'How do you know my name? '

The stranger doesn't stop smiling. That asshole.

'It is your name tag, right? Sometimes they can get mixed up, I've heard, in that case, I'm sorry if it is not your name.'

Edmund could punch himself in the face.

'Oh, no, of course, it's… It's my name, yes', he mumbles.

'It's a lovely name.'

There is a silence just after that, and Edmund can't believe it's him who talks first to ask : 'What's yours?'

If it's possible, the stranger's smile gets bigger**.**

'I'm Caspian.'

He scratches his beard, removes his glasses and puts them in his pocket.

'I suppose it was for the cups you asked my name? I am the only customer in here, you know that, right?' he says, amused.

'I… I know, I just… Wanted to know… Whatever.'

Before he can say anything stupid, Edmund turns around, blushing, and begins to make the six peppermint coffee with a side of hot chocolate. It's not that often that super hot guys walk into the coffee shop and smile at him_ like that_, and Edmund was now kicking himself in his head to actually believe one second that he could be interested. Now that he thinks about it, Edmund had often see Caspian drinking iced coffee this last summer, but back then, he had a vespa, and no coat at all. Edmund swallowed hard, trying to repress the memories of tight white shirts and kaki shorts.

'Look, I'm sorry if I… Never mind', he says, his back turned to Caspian while he finished the order.

He turns around, Caspian is still smiling, and pays his order in silence. Edmund is still blushing, trying to get over his failed attempt to make conversation.

When Edmund drops the change in Caspian's hand, the other man grabs his, and steals the pen he always keeps close to the cash register. When he writes his number in Edmund's hand, the young man doesn't think it's a failed attempt after all.

'Can you help me get those cups into my car?' he asks slowly, letting go of Edmund's hand like nothing happened.

Edmund looks at him, still in shock.

'Yeah, yeah, of course.'

He takes three hot cups with him, put them in a cup holder, and gets to the other side of the counter without tripping over his own feet, which is a grand victory.

They get to the door, and with a lack of coordination only Edmund could manage, they get stuck at the entrance, bodies close and faces even closer. Edmund thinks that if he blushes more that that, he's going to burn alive.

'Sorry, my bad' he murmurs, while he gets lost once again in those eyes. 'I didn't think you were going to…'

Caspian smiles and, with his cup holder still in his hand and his eyes still in Edmund's, he points up the doorway.

'Mistletoe.'

Edmund doesn't even have time to look up that Caspian has his lips on his, and the wind from outside makes Edmund shivers, but he doesn't care, because _what the hell was even happening_.

When a few minutes later, they get the cups all safely in the car, Caspian starts the engine and turns to smile at Edmund.

'Thank you, Ed. I shall wait for your call soon, I hope.'

Edmund just stares, and with a last smile -_does he ever stops smiling, jeez_- Caspian is gone.

Edmund doesn't realizes it's snowing until there is plenty in his hair.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this fluffy piece of fluff!**

**Reviews are great,**

**Audrey xxxxx**


End file.
